Business
by nIA-gOtIcA
Summary: Va de los malentendidos q nos depara la vida. Un Granger&Malfoy con ironia y sarcasmo. La verdad siempre al final... [Chapter 3 Actualizado]
1. Business 01

**Business**

~ Chapter 1. ~ 

Un ensordecedor chillido sonaba cruelmente por toda la habitación. El despertador, marcando las 8 en punto, no dejaba de gritar frases como "arriba sino quieres ver sangre" "arriba ser inmundo" "levanta tu culo sino quieres que te lo levante yo de una patada" y así sucesivamente... 

El cuerpo que yacía en su ancho lecho no se inmuto ante los berridos de su "despertador". Todos los días era lo mismo, no podía estar mas que acostumbrada. 

Después de haber estado gritando sandeces durante unos minutos, decidió que era hora de subir nivel. Saco de a saber donde un gran mazo viejo de caoba que daba claras señalas de para que iba a utilizarlo. 

Antes de dejar estrellarlo, el joven cuerpo de una chica de unos 2o años, empezó agitarse sobre la cama y a gemir, maldiciendo los lunes. El duende regocijado se volvió a la mesilla de noche, quedo estático de nuevo, el mazo había desaparecido. 

La chica, en cambio, maldició una vez mas los lunes antes de saltar de su grande y cómoda cama. Se dirigió al baño. Se ducho lentamente, con sales relajantes y jabones perfumados. Una media hora después, salió gloriosa, sin ninguna mueca de enfado. 

Se vistió y arreglo con agilidad, y cuando bajo a la cocina comprobó que le quedaban veinte minutos para desayunar y llegar al trabajo. Cogió una taza de agua, y con la varita el agua se convirtió en humeante café, se la bebió sin ninguna prisa, cuando termino volvió a ver su reloj, le quedaban cinco minutos. 

Sonrió con ironía, ese jodido duende siempre la despertaba antes de lo previsto... por culpa de su secretaria que siempre se levantaba antes que ella, mas temprano para ir al trabajo... la venganza siempre es dulce. Imaginando escenas asesinas Hermione Granger desapareció de la cocina. 

---*--- Oficina ---*--- 

Llego, unos instantes después, a una habitación circular y ancha. Un escritorio de madera rustica yacía en el lado izquierdo en dirección al ventanal que había en el lado opuesto, con sillas giratorias. Un sofá en una esquina. Postres de diferentes artistas y modelos de ropa, entre varios otros mas... Habitaban también fotos de ella sonriendo y haciendo muecas cómicas. La oficina estaba decorada gran parte de blanco, con adornos negros y rojos. 

Dejo caer su maletín en la silla de su escritorio, y se paso una mano por la nuca. Cerro sus ojos, respirando profundamente, cuando volvió abrirlos se encontró con una chica de estatura media sonriéndole con diversión en la puerta. 

-Hermione, te tengo una sorpresa, aunque no se como te la tomaras... –la chica de pelo rubio y ojos grandes y azules sonrió mas aun. Granger alzo una ceja en forma de desconfianza. 

-¿Qué ladras? –fui lo único que atino a decir. Se sentó recta en la silla, saco sus anteojos sin montura y de poco lente que le daban un estilo muy intelectual e inteligente. 

-Guau-Guau –la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, Hermione la miro como si fuese una loca, continuo –. Es una noticia que estoy segura que te impactara. –volvió a sonreír con regocijo.

Hermione la veía desconcertada. 

-Luna, ¿te quieres dejar de estupideces e ir al pajolero grano? –pregunto con fingida suavidad, volvió a verla con una ceja alzada. Luna no se inmuto ante el genio de su jefa. 

-Draco Malfoy viene a dar una conferencia el viernes por la tarde aquí a Colorado viene a nuestra compañía que emocionante podremos ver que ha sido de el nos lo pasaremos pipa te lo aseguro –lo dijo tan rápido que se quedo sin respiración. Hermione la vio con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente, exploto en carcajadas. 

-Por favor... Malfoy ... –sus risas fueron bajando de nivel ante la severa mirada azul de su secretaria. 

-Yo también me quede helada –dijo sarcásticamente- cuando me entere de que el Sr. Malfoy vendría a nuestra compañía a dar una conferencia. Me entere hace media hora. –Luna vio como los ojos de su jefa iban llenándose de rencor y tristeza. 

-¡No puede ser! ¡El no vendrá aquí! ¡No, no y no! –grito a todo pulmón. En un instante, un chico de color entro corriendo, agitado pregunto con la mirada. 

-No pasa nada, Jason, solo que mi querida y amable jefa se a turbado al enterarse de que tu nuevo jefe será el Sr. Malfoy... –Luna respondió con la inocencia mas fingida que pudo, Jason sonrió jovialmente... 

-¿Tu nuevo jefe? ¿No seria solo una conferencia? –parecía que Hermione echaría a llorar, sus ojos brillaban con rabia. Luna se giro hacia Hermione asustada... 

-Se me olvido decir que... –trato de explicar serenamente Luna, aunque perdiendo los estribos antes la repentina furia de su suprema. 

-¿Cómo que se te olvido? ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!! –grito Granger espantando a los otros dos. Luna y Jasón desaparecieron ante la mirada homicida de Hermione. 

--- 

Hermione cogió una pluma, de las muchas de había en un cuenco, la apretó tan fuerte que se escucho el crujido al romperse. Cogió otra pluma, también la rompió. Respiro varias veces con dificultad, cuando el oxigeno alimento adecuadamente su cerebro, se relajo. Saco su varita del maletín. 

-¡Reparo! –murmuro a las dos plumas rotas. De su varita salió un luz gris que al desvanecerse, las dos plumas volvieron enteras de nuevo. 

--- 

Se puso a ordenar los papeles que había en su escritorio, gruño al darse cuenta de que en ellos explicaba la llegada de Draco Malfoy a Denver, Colorado, la ciudad donde ella y su amiga, Luna, vivían. Hace 5 y pico años que se habían venido de Londres para venirse a vivir aquí... 

Trabajaba en una empresa de ropa, para magos jóvenes, desde hace tres años y ya tenia un buen puesto. Era la jefa del departamento textil mágico y no se podía quejar por su buen ingreso. Tenia como secretaria a Luna Lovegood, la mejor de todos los departamentos, que conoció en Londres y debido al descubrimiento de el talento que ningún otro encontraba en ella, la convenció de traer a E.U para que empezasen una nueva vida las dos juntas. 

Una licenciada en empresas y otra dedicada a ser secretaria por su profesional manera de guardar y archivar programas de extensos folletos. 

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, se estaba distrayendo, tenia que programar la reunión con el jefe supremo de los textiles para hombre, eso el martes, que seria esa tarde, después de la comida, aparte de rellenar todas las boletas de trabajo ya que se aproximaba el fin de mes... Mañana tendría que ir a Dallas, Texas, otra empresa mágica para invitarlos a la inauguración del nuevo perfume "**_Ura_**" , ella misma se había encargado de la elaboración de tan exquisito perfume. El nombre de la colonia estaba en la lengua vasco, que significaba "Agua". Y el miércoles... 

Dejo la montañita de folios que abarcaban su mesa, y se dirigió al ventanal. No se podía sacar de la cabeza a el, a lo que en un día fue su "_pesadilla_", su enemigo... No sabia como debía de tratarlo, con amabilidad y respeto por el ingreso en la empresa o tratarlo con arrogancia y asco... Lo mejor seria tratarlo como a un trabajador común, con igualdad, después de todos el no era el ombligo del mundo como para que ella se dignase a semejante cosa como el ser amable y respetuosa con esa asquerosa y desgraciada serpiente... Gruño disgustada. 

*** *** 

Tocaron las 6 de la tarde, hora de irse a casa después de un duro día de trabajo... Bostezo cansada, había sido difícil hacerle entrar en razón a Hermione después de la noticia... estaba agotada. 

Ahora caminaba silenciosa y cansada al lado de Hermione que lucía igual que ella. Pararon en una tienda muggles para comprarse la cena, salieron con dos bolsas cada una, esta noche cenarían rollitos chinos con su salsa agridulce, una buena ensalada y de postre helado de dos sabores, chocolate y frutas del bosque, a las dos les chiflaba esos dos sabores, se acordó de una competición que hicieron ellas dos el verano pasado... una noche quedaron en a ver quien comía mas helados de las dos y resulto que no se supo ganadora, las dos habían quedado como troncos llenas y felices de tanto helado ingerido... Sonrió ante el recuerdo... Se escondieron en un callejón para desaparecerse sin ser vistas (n/a q contraste...). Aparecieron en un camino de césped verde y fresco, con flores en las esquinas y bichos inofensivos, mágicos claro, por donde sea... 

Llegaron a una casita de madera con autentico estilo, era grande y cómoda, sin techo, solo un imaginario cielo oscuro con luna llena y muchas estrellas... Como en Howgarts. 

Cenaron tranquilas. 

Se despidieron sin ánimos, acabadas después de un duro día de jornada. 

************ 

~ Chapter 1. is finish ~ 

..:: Siempre para vosotros..:: 


	2. Business 02

**= Business =**

_~ __Chapter__ 2. ~ _

Los días avanzaron tan rápido como se pasa las hojas de un libro. Hermione no sabia donde meterse. 

A cualquier movimiento se alteraba, la llegada de su antiguo o quizás todavía enemigo la ponía de los nervios de punta. 

Sudaba frió, su nariz seguía arrugada, sus labios contraídos y sus manos inquietas. 

Y para acabarla de fulminar le había llegado una carta narrando que el Sr. Todopoderoso Superior A Todo, vendría acompañado de su Congenio Secretario Supremo. 

Quemo la carta en un arranque de furia. 

--- 

El viernes se iluminó con buena cara, suponiendo ser un espléndido día... Bueno, no para todos. 

La chica de rizos castaños amaneció gruñendo, de tan mal humor que el duende que tenia por despertador no dijo absolutamente nada después de a ver tocado la alarma. 

Apareció en su oficina con una mirada muy peligrosa, parecía ametrallar todo a su alrededor. Su secretaria toco la puerta antes de entrar, no solía hacerlo pero conociendo a Hermione desde hace tanto sabia que con lo alterada que había estado nada bueno se aproximaba... 

-Adelante –rezongó la castaña sin quitar se vista de los papeles de su escritorio. 

-Buenos Días, Hermione –la mirada que la aludida le dirigió la hizo retroceder un paso asustada- Eh... yo, que bueno, jefa, a las diez será... –fue interrumpida por la otra. 

-Ya lo se. Por algo me has dejado estos papeles aquí, ¿no? –hastiada echo su melena hacia atrás, abanicándose con las manos. Estaba agobiada de todo este dramático follón. 

--- 

Dirigió una ultima mirada al ventanal, desechando toda idea de escape, era imposible. Se aliso toda arruga imaginario de su falda de tres cuartos, negra. Se acomodó la camisa de manga corta, marrón. Con la varita se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. 

Estaba lista. Luna también. Con unas carpetas entre sus largas y delicadas manos, Hermione acompañada de Luna, se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. 

Cuando Luna estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta de la sala, su jefa la detuvo. Una mirada auxiliar bailaba en sus ojos ambarinos. Luna con una mueca de impaciencia termino de abrir la puerta sin hacer caso a las suplicas de la otra. 

Los profundos y azulados ojos de Luna no podían estar mas anchos. Ante ellas se exhibían dos chicos demasiados conocidos como para pasar desapercibidas. 

Hermione al chocar con la espalda de su amiga gruño débilmente. Antes de dirigir ni una sola mirada a su publico vio el supuesto "malestar" de su secretaria. No tardo en darse cuenta. 

-¿Vosotros? ... -Luna salió disparada a abrazar a los dos jóvenes empresarios que lucían sonrientes. 

Un bufido femenino se hizo notar entre los "cordiales" saludos de los jóvenes. Los tres se voltearon hacia la jefa de textura. 

-Siento interrumpir el "previo" saludo, pero el tiempo es oro en esta empresa, ya podéis iros dando prisa. –Granger termino su frió e intelectual informe sin pizca de expresividad en su rostro. 

-Por supuesto, Sra. Granger. –la voz de ese alto rubio la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Lo miro con sombría. 

Luna se sentó al lado de Hermione, enfrente de los dos ex–alumnos de Howgarts, ex-enemigos... _Draco Malfoy… y... Harry Potter._

_.._:: Siempre para vosotros ..:: ---nIa_gOtIcA

**_Thanks for your reviews_**


	3. Business 03

**_~~~ Business ~~~_**

**_=_ Chapter 3_. =_**

_Luna se sentó al lado de Hermione, enfrente de los dos ex–alumnos de Howgarts, ex-enemigos... Draco Malfoy… y... __Harry Potter... _

_ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _

Su semblante seria y altiva solo era una mascara de todo el odio y rencor que albergaba las fuerzas de su lastimado corazón... Si, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso no cambiaria su opinión respecto a... _aquello._

Ahora que veía el opaco color azul de sus ojos fijamente en los suyos... veía el drástico cambio que había dado, su rubio claro por el color dorado, tan brillante como el sol, y su usualmente blanco por el bronceado... 

Retiro su mirada para girarla a Potter quien seguía con esa endemoniada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su pelo revuelto y negro, esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas... 

Se volteo a Luna que decía algo sonriente a Malfoy. Su mal humor se empezaba a reflejar en sus pupilas ambarinas. 

-¿Luna? ¿Quieres hacer el favor de guardar silencio? -los tres se fijaron con ella. Granger sonrió como una vampiresa.- Así me gusta, querida.

- % -

El ruido de las sillas al arrastrase hacia atrás turbaba el silencio de la habitación. Había sido una conferencia realmente agotadora. No había dejado que ninguno de los presentes perdiese el hilo de su largo y extenso acuerdo sobre los intereses de ambas empresas, la calidad de las telas, los estilos de modelos, la marca textil, sus ingresos, y bla, bla, bla. 

De verdad que esta cansada, había perdido demasiada cantidad de saliva por una tarde. Además, no podía quitarse de encima esos dos pares de ojos que la observaban con tanto fije y empeño. Maldijo para sus adentros. 

Con un gesto de cabeza, Luna la siguió, una vez fuera echo andar a todo lo que daban sus pies, apretando la carpeta de registros contra su busto. Ignoro por completo la voz lánguida de Lovegood, lo que mas quería ahora era encerrarse en su oficina, coger aire desde su ventana, mirar el paisaje mágico sin interrupciones, calmar su nerviosismo rompiendo alguna pluma del escritorio... Choco contra algo, alguien. 

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione? -pregunto una voz con suavidad, pero adolorida, ayudándola a levantarse. 

-Si, tranquila, Polly... - sus intentos de levantarse eran fallidos. Estaba nerviosa, quería estar lejos de allí, le dolía el tobillo, ¿porque tenia que ser tan inoportuna de tropezar con Polly McCourt?

-Si quieres te ayudo a tu oficina, por mi no hay ningún problema...-Hermione logro, esta vez, alzarse de nuevo, dirigió una mirada al pasillo por donde estaba la sala de juntas... Cerro sus ojos sin proponérselo...-¿Que pasa, Hermione? ¡Mierda!...-esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de caer sin sentido a los brazos de su compañera lesbiana. 

- - - &&& - - - 

Murmullos. Mas murmullos. Un torbellino de letras mezclándose con otras.

Le dolía la jodida cabeza, sentía el pulso de su cerebro golpear fuerte, y esa malditas voces seguían hablando sin importadles un poco la presencia de ella. Aun así, no abrió sus ojos, solo el fruncido de su mal humorado rostro... Ahora se podían distinguir los timbres de esas voces... Gruño. 

Con una mueca de autentico odio, abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Allí esta la estúpida de su secretaria, y los bastardos de los que alguna vez llamo "amigos". Retiro su débil mirada de ellos, no valían la pena. Giro a todos lados, estaba semi-acostada en la silla del escritorio...¡ era su oficia, maldita sea ! ¿Que demonios hacían en su propiedad? Intento respirar pausadamente, pues se estaba agitando sin proponérselo. Con debilidad, soltó un aullido de rabia. 

Los otros tres presentes se voltearon a ella confundidos. 

-¿Como te sientes, Herm? Nos preoc... -la suave voz de Luna la hizo crisparse mas. 

-Cállate. Largaos de aquí, es mi oficina -su rostro pálido los hizo dirigirse miradas inquietantes. A Luna no le gusta en absoluto la reacción de a su amiga, la trato enfrente de Harry y Draco como si fuese basura... 

-Con su permiso, Sra. Granger -los pasos firmes y serios de la joven secretaria alertaron a los nuevos empresarios de que algo no marchaba bien. 

--- & --- 

El atardecer pilló a Draco Malfoy por sorpresa. Había venido hasta estas húmedas y extrañas tierras con un sólido y verdadero proyecto, pedirle perdón a esa terca y seria chica de cabellos y ojos ambarinos... como el mismo color del atardecer de Denver. 

Aun recordaba esas tardes que pasaba en ella, sus pieles rozar, su joven y esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo, sus miradas luchar entre ellas haber quien ganaba, la malicia del grisáceo contra la soberbia de la ambarina, como rayos de electricidad surcaban su espalda cuando ella lo abraza, acariciaba, sus labios en feroces peleas sin fin... susurros cálidos y acogedores... 

Suspiro con melancolía, esa tarde había sido muy, pero que muy difícil, sentir su mirada llena de rencor hacia el lo hizo quedarse sin aire varias veces, sin poder apartar su propia mirada de ella, esperando alguna reacción a sus antaño problemas... ¿Como había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por que la había dejado ir sin decirle nada al respecto? Ahora era cuando recordaba, los recuerdos lo azotaban como el viento de esa atardecer, pronto anochecería... 

[ { Flash Black } ] 

Entre las sombras se ocultaba una silueta femenina... Observando detenidamente, aunque sus ojos estuviesen brillantes de lagrimas, con un brillo peculiar, por una puerta entre abierta... 

Ruidos de sabanas, y suaves risas , eran los únicos sonidos que podían escuchar esos dos jóvenes. 

Una cabellera marfileña sobresalía de la seda blanca de las mantas. El murmullo de su cálido aliento soplar en la espalda de esa era hipnotizante. 

En una de esas, la prefecta Granger salió de su adusto escondite. 

-No esta permitido estar fuera de vuestra torre a partir de las 11 en adelante. Habéis perdido 50 puntos por cada uno, Parkinson y Malfoy. Ahora, ¡fuera de aquí! -con el grito saltaron los dos Slytherin. Se cambiaron bajo la mirada perdida de Granger. 

Al estar fuera de la habitación, Parkinson echo a caminar excesivamente rápido hacia las mazmorras. 

De repente, Malfoy, miro a Granger con sorpresa, como si acabase de verla o no se creyese lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. 

-¿Que demonios me pa...? -fue interrumpido por la resonante cachetada de Hermione, de sus ojos, llenos de gruesas y lastimeras lagrimas. 

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Malfoy. -esas ultimas palabras quedaron clavadas en el pecho del rubio durante todo ese tiempo... viendo marchar a su único amor verdadero... 

Fue después cuando se dio cuenta de que Parkinson había utilizado una poción en el. 

[ { Fin del Flash Back } ] 

Para eso había venido, para explicarle todo la verdad y otras verdades mas... Sin embargo, con este principio lo veía muy negro. Tan oscuro como el cielo que empezaba a llenar la ciudad de sombras, quizás hubiese alguna oportunidad, alguna luz como tan brillante como los faroles de las calles. 

*** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada. Llevaban siendo amigas desde hace mucho... Le dolía en lo mas hondo de su sensible ser que la tratase de esa manera, como si no fuese mas que un trapo de usar y tirar. Ella también tenia sentimientos. 

Todavía no llegaba a entender el porque de ese porte ante sus los que fueron sus compañeros y amigos en sus años de estudiante. Quizás no solo había venido a Colorado por la simple razón de querer "conocer otros ambientes" ... Estaba tan confuso todo. 

¿Y si hubiese venido para alejarse de ellos, sus amigos, por "x" causa? 

Pero entonces, ¿por que no se lo había contado antes, desde un principio? Así hubiese sabio la causa de su malestar, la ayudaría... No hubiese pasado tal abochornamiento enfrente de Harry y Malfoy... 

¡Por favor! ¿¡Como no se puedo dar cuenta!? ¿Que hacían Harry y Malfoy como empresarios? ¿Que no eran enemigos? Dios mío... ¿Que demonios pasaba? Ellos tan solo la habían informado de cosas de trabajo, nada mas. 

No es que odiase a Malfoy, pues nunca había tratado directamente con el, solo había escuchado los comentarios sobre su aborrecimiento a los "sangre sucia" y el desprecio alterado hacia la casa de los leones. Esa seria una buena causa para que Hermione no lo aguantase, pero estaba Harry... Hermione lo ignoro en casi todo. 

¿Habrían tenido alguna discusión fuerte como para que dejasen su larga amistad cosechada desde sus mas tiernos años? 

Lovegood se estrujo con sus dos manos su ya revuelta y larga melena rubia. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación. Estirada en lo que podía sobre el sofá, con un mueca amarga se sentó adecuadamente, perdiendo sus admirables lagunas embellecidas en sus ojos, entre las oscuridades de la habitación. 

Se desprendió de la camiseta lentamente, sus reflexiones habían robado demasiada energía. 

Una vez vestida con un fino y aterciopelado camisón, ajustado a su joven y suave cuerpo, se dejo caer sin ninguna gana en la cama, giro su vista de nuevo hacia el techo... 

En unos minutos, los ojos profundos y expresivos ojos de Luna Lovegood empezaron a esconderse entre sus párpados, sus largos y espesas pestañas hacían peso, cerro completamente sus ojos, sin siquiera darle tiempo a taparse quedo dormida, los susurros de los árboles y los rayos lunares sentenciaron el principio de una larga pero a la vez corta noche de sueños intranquilos. 

* & * 

Giro la perilla de la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, y la vio allí, tirada en su cama de plumas. Sonrió a su pesar, era tan tierno ver a su mejor con cara de preocupación, sus cabellos rubios esparcidos por la blancura de la cama, su sonrisa se ancho mas. 

Susurro un hechizo haciendo levitar con extrema suavidad el cuerpo de Luna, la introdujo entre las frescas y tersas sabanas, no por nada eran de algodón fino, comprado con su paga... su sonrisilla disminuyo en resignación. 

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y la observo con detenimiento, ¿como podía Luna aguantar su mal genio? Después de que la mandase a tomar aire, se quedo a pensar en sus palabras... se había pasado. Mañana intentaría hablar con ella... El sueño le estaba tocando las puertas de sus perlas de miel, sus párpados empezaban a desencajar... Bostezo con ganas, mañana seria otro día. 

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Hermione bostezo nuevamente, se dirigió a su habitación. 

Mañana seria mañana.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&&&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% 

_..:: Siempre para vosotros ..:: --- nIa_gOtIcA_

Thanks for you reviews, 

_**Mery:**_ Tranquila, q la desesperación no te gane... Malfoy sabrá q hacer, eso tenlo por seguro. Espero q sea todo d tu gusto, nos vemos. nia_gotica 

_**BB**_: Muchas Gracias por tus dos reviews, eres una buena seguidora d ffs, pues no solo te he visto animarme a mi sino a otras muchas, gracias d nuevo y espero q sea d tu agrado.

_**Yoko**_: tus halagos me sonrojan, chica, jajaja, bueno espero q te guste el trama q pongo, nos vemos!

_**Petit Charat**_: tu reviews es d los q hasta ahora mas me gustan, me da ánimos q opines sinceramente sobre lo d lo q va esta patética pero entretenida story, y una cositu, q si no podu hacertu los capitulus mas largus es xq tengu muchu, muchu q empollar en el instituto, pero d verdad q me agradan vuestros mensajes, gracias d nuevo, wapa! nos vemos!

_**Olga**_: Gracias x tus "sigues" jajaja, por ti he puesto un pedazo mas al actualizar mi el cap, nos vemos, chau!

_Como veréis, soy una vaga al responderos los reviews, pero d verdad q me animan, sois un cielo aunque yo viva en el infierno... _

_Espero q sigáis siendo los cielos q sois, nenas, jajajaja_

_Besos y ya sabéis; cuidaros q nadie lo hará por vosotros. _

_**nIa_gItIcA**_


End file.
